


That Damn Dam

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [80]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, annoying game dungeons are annoying, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rudo has the same trouble with Phantasy Star II dungeons as we do. And he's never allowed to blow them up...
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	That Damn Dam

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 93 'lost in a maze'

"Seriously, this is getting ridiculous," Rudo growled, "How do people work in this place?"

"I think its completely automated," Rolf shrugged, "Its dangerous work, not the sort people tend to do these days, except crazy people like us. Of course, we could have made things worse by triggering heightened security."

"At this point, I might as well just blow a hole in the wall," offered Rudo, hefting his laser cannon.

"Please don't. You hit the wrong wall, you're going to breach the dam and get us all drowned," warned Rolf, "We're just gonna have to go the long way round."


End file.
